strongholdfandomcom-20200213-history
Walkthrough:Rearguard
This is mission 5 in the Stronghold 3 military campaign. Layout As you have taken out the Jackal's outlying outpost, he is eager to turn up the pace and take revenge. You are once again forced to defend until you can buy enough time for your army to deter the enemy's advance. This map resembles the Three Forts map, putting you on the top of a plateau again that overlooks a valley. You have forests and greenery surrounding you, while there are stone and iron deposits in an enclosed position. To the south a signpost is found, while there are trails to the east as well. You will need to construct a basic defense to withstand the invasions once more, while battling with an assortment of unpleasant random events. Setting out You get a nice stock of wood and iron for starting out, as well as an uncompleted wall to the south with a squad of men-at-arms guarding the hole. This mission is a cakewalk, if you kick off your industry soon enough. Place the stockpile inside your settlement, close to the western forest, and build three wood camps along with a big hovel. Build the granary eastwards and build four or five dairy farms. You will find that apple farms are not available for the mission, so you will need to rely solely on dairies for the first half of the mission. Build two poleturners and a fletcher while siting the armoury close to the stockpile. Erect the barracks in place of the hole so that it lines up with either wall segment. You start with no weapons, so it will be necessary to get recruitment going fast. Thankfully, the enemy does not throw huge forces at you until much later. You are also given lots of iron to build man traps that can pick off a few units, however they will not prove of much use. They are useful against the occasional armored unit. Bring up a few of your troops to the walls and let fresh units go there. Build quarries and iron mines as wood comes in, finally build some pig farms. Sell any surplus food and weapons. Establish religion once you get the gold. Fighting with the elements The game will throw invasions against you, as well as some unwelcome events will arise every now and then. Every 5 days or so, you can meet fires breaking out, bears rampaging in your territory from the north, and even swine fever will arise to wipe out your pigs. Have two wells ready on both sides of the keep; if your mines come under fire, just rebuild them. Divert some troops from your defenses to deal with the bears. Since you will not be able to afford candle production for some time, the negative popularity will put a dent in your population. Peasants might even be leaving the castle, so be sure to keep bonuses high. Recruit any peasants you can at all times, provide excess housing to encourage settling down and compensate with double rations. The enemy invasions will come in small groups until half-time, from which point two invasions will come at the same time. You will encounter mainly groups of men-at-arms accompanied by some archers and a catapult, as well as some pikemen and armed peasants. While all of these units can easily be picked off even before they would reach your walls, the pikemen can give you some trouble. If you have not completed your walls, station some men-at-arms of your own near the hole and prepare to run down anyone that comes through. Once the invasions are gone and the timer ticks zero, you win! Category:Stronghold 3 Military Walkthroughs